In automotive applications, there is a push for energy efficiency as well as reduced cost. One area in which cost savings as well as energy efficiency can be achieved is in the reduced material weight used for assembling a vehicle. This can be achieved by changing the materials used so that the weight is reduced without sacrificing strength or functionality or by reducing the size of parts based on modified designs.
It is already known in connection with water pumps to use a pre-assembled integrated shaft bearing which is installed in a water pump housing. A separate mechanical seal is then installed to isolate the bearing from the engine coolant fluid prior to the impeller and pulley being installed on the shaft provided as part of the integrated shaft bearing assembly. In this integrated shaft bearing assembly, the rolling elements roll directly on an outer surface of the shaft. However, in the known water pumps the mechanical seal to isolate the bearing from the engine coolant fluid is installed in the water pump housing during assembly of the water pump as a separate part. This requires the water pump housing to be configured to receive a separate seal, resulting in a heavier design than would ultimately be necessary as well as requires extra steps during assembly of the water pump.
It would be desirable to provide an integrated shaft bearing assembly for use in water pump applications which improves upon the known arrangements and allow for easier assembly.